hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
EZ DO RAP
EZ DO RAP is a remix of the King of Prism cover of "EZ DO DANCE", performed by Buster Bros!!! The track was made as an April Fool's joke. Track Info * Lyrics: Colabintaro * Remixed by: Gesshoku Kaigi * Original Song: "EZ DO DANCE" * Original Lyrics and Composition: Tetsuya Komuro Lyrics |-|English= ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Let's go. We are Ikebukuro Division's Buster Bros!!! Big Bro, a.k.a. Ichiro Yamada! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Middle Bro, a.k.a. Jiro Yamada! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- This is Little Bro, a.k.a. Saburo. ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Today, we Buster Bros!!! are here to pay you a visit! Y'all better be listening up! Eat this, Hypnosis Mic! Let's go! We're here, straight from the heart of Ikebukuro! Buster Bros!!! If it's a rap battle, leave it to us! We'll deal with it EZ! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- The long-awaited collab? No way! We're jackin’ KingPri yo! The Yamada brothers, entering the stage! We're ready to set things black and white, alright! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Which one's the real street style? You're just fake elites yapping away anyhow! Dunno about you being macho, but your six pack's just a two-pack with your rapping! (Go to hell) ---(Jiro Yamada)--- The rich boy of some conglomerate, huh? You sure you're tough enough to fight us? ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Sorry, but this ain't a festival! This is real life on the streets! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- We're drowning in 'em! The crowd's cheering and roaring turns into energy! C'mon, we're speeding across all your sparkling! We're gonna teach you the true way of doing things! Even better than prism jumps, everyone jump around! Who's the real king here? Let's get crazy, hypnosis! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- I've got a feeling, piercing straight past me, as the city starts to open its eyes. ---(Jiro Yamada)--- It gently kisses the sunrise, embracing even the waves of the sea. ---(All)--- Let's go! EZ do rap, EZ do rap! Everybody, come on! Jump around! Yeah! EZ do rap, EZ do rap! Buster Bros is in the house! Break it down! |-|Romaji= Let’s go! kita ze orera ga koko ikebukuro no chuushin kara sanjou BUSTER BROS!!! RAP de taikou nara makasero EZ ni taiou taibou no korabo? to ka omou na yo? orera kinpuri wo jakku YO norikomu ze yamada san kyoudai shirokuro tsukeru junbi nara oorai docchi ga honmono sutoriito douse kuchi dake feiku eriito macchoo da ka shiranee ga shikkusu pakku mo RAP 2PAC (Go to hell) bonbon no onzoushi nee tafu na konjou aru ka gimon da ze warui ga kore wa matsuri janeen da riaru na sutoriito raifu no genba orera abiru kansei to seien ga enerugii zatto koeru kirameki oshiete yaru honmono no ryuugi purizumu janpu yori saseru Jump around Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! kingu wa docchi da sawage HYPNOSISMIC I’ve got feeling tsukinuketeku machi ga me, samasu koro asayake ni kuchizuketeru nami mo dakishimeteru Let’s go! EZ DO RAP EZ DO RAP Everybody come on Jump around Yeah! EZ DO RAP EZ DO RAP BUSTER BROS in the house! Break it down |-|Kanji=Let’s go! 来たぜ俺らがここイケブクロの中心から参上 BUSTER BROS! RAPで対抗なら任せろEZに対応 待望のコラボ？とか思うなよ？ 俺らキンプリをジャックYO 乗り込むぜ山田三兄弟 白黒付ける準備ならオーライ どっちが本物ストリート どうせ口だけフェイクエリート マッチョーだか知らねぇが シックスパックもRAP 2PAC（Go to hell) ボンボンの御曹司ねぇ タフな根性あるか疑問だぜ 悪いがこれは祭りじゃねぇんだ リアルなストリートライフの現場 俺ら浴びる 歓声と声援がエネルギー ざっと超える煌めき 教えてやる本物の流儀 プリズムジャンプよりさせる Jump around Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! キングはどっちだ騒げHYPNOSISMIC I’ve got feeling 突き抜けてく 街が目、醒ますころ 朝焼けにくちづけてる 波も抱きしめてる Let’s go! EZ DO RAP EZ DO RAP Everybody come on Jump around Yeah! EZ DO RAP EZ DO RAP BUSTER BROS in the house! Break it down Trivia * The original "EZ DO DANCE" was covered by Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live for use as the show's second opening theme. King of Prism is a part of the Pretty Rhythm franchise. Navigation Category:Buster Bros!!! Category:Music Category:Songs